In a conventional plow, where the hinge or pivot of the shank if behind the plow point. The plow bottom is forced in an arc downwardly into the soil. When the plow encounters a hard object the whole plow is lifted out of the furrow and dropped on the leeward side of the obstruction. Where the plow is heavy, and there is considerable speed which creates a substantial shock and ofttimes severely damaged. Plow bottom release mechanisms have been offered to remedy the situation. Conventionally these plow bottom releases have employed springs, or pressurized hydraulic cylinders, which urge the plow bottom into the soil. However, if abnormally hard soil conditions are encountered the release mechanism may be overcome simply due to hardness and compaction, rather than to obstructions.
Accordingly, it is an object to the present invention to provide a plow bottom release which releases only are encountering rocks or other obstructions.
It is a further object of this invention that the present bracket have its bearing point directly above the plow point such that when release occurs the plow bottom immediately rises to clear the obstruction.
It is a further object to this invention that the present plow bottom release be of simplicity of construction vis-a-vis mechanical and hydraulic resets to permit economy of manufacture and reliability in operation.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modifications may be made without affecting the reachings of the invention here set out.